


Teeth- Roofie Goes Wrong

by 3DarkKnightz



Category: Teeth (2007)
Genre: F/M, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DarkKnightz/pseuds/3DarkKnightz
Summary: Just a small oneshot on what I think happened after the ending of Teeth, since there was never a sequel.





	Teeth- Roofie Goes Wrong

Jack Morrison exited his sleek black mustang and entered the local bar, pausing first to check to see if he still had the pills. Upon seeing he had at least three, Jack smirked to himself and entered the bar, looking around for a moment. He finally laid his eyes on a young woman with golden blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, and she wore a blue shirt over jeans. Jack grinned, striding right on over to the woman, and sat down.  
“This seat taken?” Jack smiled.  
“Not at all.” The young woman replied, smiling back. Jack inwardly smirked, and called to the bartender.  
“Oi, two martinis on the rocks!” Jack yelled, before facing her again. “I’m Jack, by the way.”   
“Dawn O’Keefe.” Jack reached out and shook Dawn’s hand, who accepted the gesture. After two seconds, Morrison retracted his arm, just as the bartender set the drinks down.  
“Hey, I’ll be right back.” Dawn told him. “I have to use the restroom for a second.”  
“No problem.” Jack promised. “I’ll save your seat.” Dawn winked at the man and walked over the ladies room, and Jack looked around to make sure no one was watching. With a sly smile, Jack took the pills out of his coat and dropped one into Dawn’s drink, watching it fizzle, as the liquid absorbed the pill.  
A couple minutes later, Dawn came back, seemingly oblivious to what Jack had done, and sat down, taking her glass.  
“Thanks.” Dawn winked, as the two clinked their glasses together, and downed the liquid in one gulp. At first, nothing happened, and Dawn looked at Jack funny, who wore a shark’s smile. Then, suddenly, Dawn began swaying in her seat, with her eyelids drooping down.  
“The fuck… did you put in my drink?” Dawn asked, looking as if she was going to fall off her stool. Wasting no time, Jack put took her by the arm and led her outside, opening the door to his car and pushing Dawn in, making it just in time before she completely passed out. Jack grinned wickedly, and got into the driver’s seat, started the engine, and drove off to the motel he was temporarily staying at.

Ten minutes later, Jack parked in front of the motel and quietly carried Dawn into his motel room. After locking the door, he placed the unconscious woman onto the bed, and quickly undid his pants and belt, before finally taking out a condom and placing it on his already hardening dick.  
Not wanting to waste anymore time, Jack climbed onto the bed and spread Dawn’s legs open, as well as pulling off her jeans and underwear, clearing the entrance to her vagina. Morrison smiled wickedly, and he thrust his cock inward, overjoyed at how tight she was.  
After a few minutes of fucking, Jack was really starting to get into it, when Dawn’s eyes suddenly snapped open. Instead of screaming or crying, like the other girls usually do, Dawn grinned, showing all her teeth.  
“My turn.”  
Dawn wrapped her slender legs over Jack’s waist and rolled the both of them over, until she was the one on top. At first, Morrison was shocked at her reaction, but paid no mind, as Dawn began to ride him like there was no tomorrow.  
“Tell me when you’re close!” Dawn demanded, as she kept fucking his brains out. Jack thought it was an odd request, but decided not to think of it, and kept thrusting upwards into Dawn’s pussy.  
“Oh God, I’m gonna come!” Jack groaned, while he and Dawn continued fucking.  
“Perfect.” Dawn grinned, and Jack felt her sink down even lower on his cock. Before he knew it, Morrison felt Dawn’s pussy envelope his balls, something he wasn’t planning. Suddenly, Dawn stopped moving, and just before he blew his load, Jack felt a sharp pressure just below his testicles, and he had a white hot flash of pain. Jack tried to move, but even the slightest movement caused immense pain. With nothing else, Jack looked up at Dawn, who seemed to be concentrating hard.   
“Aw, shit. I didn’t again.” Finally, she lifted her body up in a kneeling position, and Jack heard a squishy crunch near his crotch area. With a look of horror, Jack looked down, only to find that his junk wasn’t where it was supposed to be. No penis. No balls. Nothing. Just a gaping red hole.  
“What the fuck?” Jack asked, panicking. Dawn simply smirked, and crawled towards him on the bed, stopping when the were inches apart.  
Dawn slowly knelt in front of Jack with parted legs, and opened the lips of her vagina with two fingers. Jack looked inside, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Dawn’s vagina housed a set of razor sharp teeth, which slowly opened, revealing the bloody remains of his cock. As her pussy teeth opened wider, his dick and balls fell out, landing on the bed right next to his face.  
“But… but…” Jack stammered, still in shock. “I didn’t feel anything when I was inside of you-”  
“Yeah, that took some practice.” Dawn said casually, and as if on cue, the teeth in her vagina suddenly disappeared in her vaginal walls, not unlike a cat’s retractable claws. It was almost like they were never there.  
“What the fuck are you?” Jack asked, still trying to make sense of what just happened. Red and black dots started to cloud his vision, and made it hard for him to see.  
“I’m just a girl who was given a gift.” Dawn declared. “And I’m using that gift to stop people like you from hurting anyone ever again. With that, Dawn got off the bed, and put her underwear and jeans back on.  
“I used to think this was a curse.” Dawn muttered, more to herself than to Jack. “But now I know, it’s a blessing.” With her work done, Dawn exited the motel room, not caring for Jack’s groveling, and set out on her own once more.

By the time the motel manager found Jack Morrison’s body and the police were called, there was no evidence. Sure, there were date rape drugs there that proved Jack was a serial rapist, but there was nothing that pointed to who killed him. The autopsy ruled that he died of shock long before the bloodloss, and they had no idea what had happened. By that time, Dawn O’Keefe was long gone, and looking for the next rapist to punish.


End file.
